


День П

by bathfullofglass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Джеймс готов сделать предложение, а Сириус готов его поддержать
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 6





	День П

**Author's Note:**

> Сладенько. Очень сладенько.  
> Перед прочтением положите рядом халапеньо, лимон или горчицу, просто на всякий случай.  
> Навеяно треком: Patrick Wolf - "Bermondsey Street"

— Я волнуюсь, — сказал Джеймс, зарываясь пятерней в черные пряди на затылке.

— Все будет в порядке, Сохатый, — улыбнулся Ремус, наполнив чашку травяным чаем. — Держи.

— Спасибо.

Липа, ромашка, мята — все составляющие призваны принести покой, хотя Бродяга наверняка добавил бы еще глоток огденского, проигнорировав тот факт, что за окном стояло воскресное утро.

— И что же привело тебя в нашу скромную обитель в такую рань? — Сириус зашел в кухню и зевнул. На нем растянутая майка и рваные на коленях джинсы, волосы собраны в растрепанный пучок, и Ремус подумал, что вряд ли когда-нибудь привыкнет к такому расслабленному и домашнему Сириусу.

— Сегодня день П, — ответил он вместо Джеймса. Тот, занятый чаем и своими страхами, не отреагировал.

— Да, точно! — Сириус подошел к Джеймсу со спины и положил руки ему на плечи, отчего Джеймс вздрогнул. — Не дрейфь! Все будет просто отлично.

— А если она… — Джеймс запнулся, потерянный, но продолжил: — скажет «нет»?

Сириус и Ремус переглянулись и синхронно выдали:

— Нет!

— Сохатый, только дура откажется от такого мужчины, как ты, а Эванс, в смысле, Лили, определенно не дура, — заверил его Сириус, и Ремус прижал руку ко рту, чтобы не выпустить наружу смешок. — Точно тебе говорю.

Джеймс сурово нахмурился, и Ремус поспешил пояснить:

— Бродяга просто хочет сказать, что Лили любит тебя, ты любишь ее, она об этом прекрасно знает, и причин отказывать у нее нет. Все будет хорошо, Сохатый.

— Все будет хорошо, — эхом повторил Джеймс и вскинул голову: — Сколько времени?

— Без десяти одиннадцать, — сверился с часами Ремус.

— Мерлиновы подштанники! — Джеймс вскочил с табурета, чуть не сбив Сириуса, и выбежал из кухни.

— Удачи! — крикнул ему вслед Сириус. Ремус покачал головой, убирая со стола ополовиненную кружку:

— Вот и повзрослел наш малыш Джим.

— И не говори, — задумчиво вздохнул Сириус, но через мгновение выражение его лица прояснилось, озаряясь хитрой улыбкой: — Не хочешь прогуляться? — и он исчез в комнате.

— И с каких это пор мы выходим из дому в воскресенье раньше полудня? — насмешливо поинтересовался Ремус.

— Ты со мной? — Сириус вернулся, накинув в свою любимую кожаную куртку и на ходу распуская волосы. Ремус со вздохом обулся.

— Куда мы отправимся?

Вместо ответа Сириус протянул руку.

Они аппарировали в какой-то маленький парк или сквер — место Ремусу было неизвестно, он не слишком хорошо знал Лондон — и остались в тени деревьев.

— И куда ты меня опять притащил? — пробормотал Ремус. Сириус усмехнулся, достал из-за пазухи яблоко и предложил его Ремусу. Тот отрицательно покачал головой и огляделся: все верно, далеко впереди на дорожке маячила знакомая лохматая макушка.

— Как ты узнал?

Сириус пожал плечами:

— Они гуляли здесь на первом в Лондоне свидании. А чуть выше по улице любимое маггловское кафе Эванс, — и с громким хрустом вгрызся в яблоко, выдав в ответ на недовольный взгляд: — Фто? Я не зафтвакал.

— У тебя манеры горного тролля, — проворчал Ремус.

— Ты мне не мамочка, — скривился Сириус. — О, смотри, Эванс!

И действительно, с противоположного конца парка шла Лили, ветер играл с подолом ее легкого желтого платья, а утреннее солнце превращало ее локоны в расплавленную медь. Джеймс кинулся к ней навстречу, обнял и поцеловал, Лили тянулась к нему, поднимаясь на цыпочках, и Ремус почувствовал себя неловко:

— Нам точно нужно здесь присутствовать?

— Нужно, — голос Сириуса был тверд. — Я хочу первым увидеть победу Сохатого. Или должен быть где-нибудь неподалеку, чтобы разделить горечь поражения.

— Ты и правда предполагаешь такой исход?

— Вперед, — Сириус подхватил Ремуса под локоть, проигнорировав вопрос, и медленно направился вслед за держащейся за руки парочкой.

Они шли за друзьями, сохраняя почтительную дистанцию, но улица была почти пуста, и от взгляда Ремуса не укрывалась ни одна деталь: как Джеймс, волнуясь, взъерошил волосы, как Лили запрокинула голову, рассмеявшись над шуткой, и прильнула к его плечу, и Ремус в очередной раз подумал о том, какой прекрасной парой они были.

— Они могут нас заметить, — прикусил он губу.

— Неа, — расслабленно протянул Сириус, — им сейчас не до нас.

— Нужно было одолжить мантию, — вздохнул Ремус.

— У Джеймса? Серьезно? Сохатый, можно взять твою мантию, мы тут решили немножко за вами пошпионить? — Сириус не смог удержаться от смеха, и Ремус присоединился к нему, осознав глупость своего предложения.

Они чуть было не упустили тот момент, когда Джеймс остановилися перед Лили и опустился на одно колено. Им не было видно лиц, но в замершей фигуре Лили явственно ощущалось волнение, и Сириус крепко сжал ладонь Ремуса. Ремус украдкой взглянул на его профиль, сосредоточенный, напряженный, и почувствовал, как в груди разлилось тепло.

— Да! Она сказала «да»! — Сириус повернулся к нему с радостной улыбкой на лице и стиснул в объятиях.

— Хочешь подойти и поздравить? — насмешливым шепотом поинтересовался Ремус.

— Нет. Не хочу разрушить момент, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, отпустив его.

— Сама тактичность, — вздохнул Ремус, и Сириус рассмеялся над этим замечанием, схватил Ремуса за руку и потянул за собой.

Они остановились в ближайшей подворотне, и Ремус подумал, что сейчас они аппарируют обратно домой, но вместо этого Сириус припечатал его спиной к стене и поцеловал. За язык ущипнула яблочная кислинка, пальцы на ногах поджались, а в легких почему-то оказалось слишком мало воздуха.

Когда Сириус отстранился, Ремусу почудилось беспокойство в серых глазах.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он участливо.

— Мерлин, похоже я не так хорош в этом, как Джим, — пробормотал Сириус, суетливо постукивая по карманам кожанки, видимо, в поисках сигарет. Ремус, пытавшийся выровнять дыхание, задумчиво нахмурился: он, конечно, не пробовал целоваться с Джеймсом, но был уверен, что Сириус определенно знал в поцелуях толк.

Тем временем Сириус достал что-то из внутреннего кармана и присел перед изумленным Ремусом. На одно колено.

«Поднимайся, Бродяга, не глупи!» — хотелось вскрикнуть Ремусу, но он задохнулся под неистовый стук сердца.

— Ремус Джон Люпин! — начал Сириус, прочистив горло. — Я бы хотел сказать тебе, что ты — самый лучший человек на свете, но…

— Я не… — сдавленно выдохнул Ремус и почувствовал, как щеки заливаются краской.

— Именно, ты все равно с этим не согласишься, упрямец, поэтому просто ответь мне на один вопрос: ты станешь моим мужем?

Глаза Сириуса сияли, он был натянут как струна. Ремус непослушными похолодевшими пальцами откинул смоляную прядь с его лица и легко коснулся щеки:

— Ты же понимаешь, что ни одна страна в мире не признает такой брак, — мягко произнес он.

— Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать, ты всегда знаешь… — брови Сириуса изогнулись, отразив отчаянную попытку собраться с мыслями. — Я хочу всего этого: в богатстве и в бедности, в горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас. Просто будь со мной, Лунатик, — вздохнув, он тихо добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Ремус не мог сдержать улыбку:

— Я буду, Бродяга. Конечно, я буду.

Как будто у него были иные варианты.

На лице Сириуса расцвела торжествующая улыбка:

— Давай сюда руку.

Ремус с недоумением протянул ему правую ладонь. Сириус усмехнулся:

— Левую, умник, — и когда Ремус исполнил просьбу, надел кольцо, серебряное, неширокое, без камней, но с узором из переплетенных листьев, потемневшим от времени, и Ремус не удивился, если бы оно оказалось гоблинской работой, скажем, шестнадцатого века. С Сириуса сталось бы.

— Оно очень красивое, — начал он, смутившись, но не успел поблагодарить как следует, потому что Сириус обхватил его за бедра, поднял в воздух и закружил. Ремус рассмеялся от неожиданности и схватил его за плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он чувствовал, как билось сердце Сириуса, гулко и часто.

Сириус опустил его и поцеловал быстро и почти целомудренно. Ремус посмотрел на его озаренное счастьем лицо, и в голове так некстати всплыла строчка:

«Пока смерть не разлучит нас».

На душе вмиг стало тяжело и тревожно. Он вздохнул и сжал кулаки.

Если они смогут выдрать из глотки войны хоть мгновенье счастья, им стоит попробовать.


End file.
